


Feysand's daughter walks for the first time

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted October 26th, 2016. The daughter in this is also in my fic A Court of Hearts and Darkness, if you wanted to check that out.





	Feysand's daughter walks for the first time

Rhys was the most powerful High Lord in the history of existence. He’d vanquished countless enemies, slain armies with his own, had people quake with fear just at the mere mention of his name.

And yet he couldn’t get his baby girl to just take a nap.

He had closed the blinds to his home, shrouding them in darkness. He had laid her gently onto a baby blanket on the floor only feet away from where he was resting on the couch. He had sung to her, fed her, read to her – all the tricks that usually worked.

And yet she had the nerve to just gurgle at him.

His baby was a wriggler. She was only nine months old and yet she loved to play with whoever would give her their time. Of course everyone in his family loved his daughter tirelessly so she never had a shortage of doting family members to give her whatever she wanted. It had gotten to the point where Azriel was coming to Rhys and Feyre with the most mundane ‘updates’ from his spies just so he had an excuse to come see their daughter. Feyre assured him that he didn’t need to make up excuses to come but Azriel just looked scandalized (and then proceeded to just come to the house whenever he wanted). Mor was much more… aggressive with her love. She would just waltz into their house and steal the baby away. No warning, no asking, she just did it. She explained to Rhys in her most haughty voice that she simply could not go shopping on her own and their daughter Eleana was the perfect companion. Once Mor tried to take her without warning Rhys or Feyre and Rhys had to tell her to stop. He did also want to spend time with her as her parent. Mor just scoffed and said, “You get to live with her Rhysand, stop being so selfish.”

He didn’t even want to think about how bad Cassian would be if he didn’t have a child of his own to look after.

Eleana started to make small, random noises, trying to get her father to come pick her up.

Rhys, who was now sitting on the couch waiting for her to go asleep, laughed at her efforts.

“No, my little butterfly. You need to go to sleep.”

Rhys didn’t know if she could understand a single word of what he said, but her answering pout seemed to confirm that she did.

Her response was to roll so that she was on her stomach and giggle as she started pulling at the red mat she was lying on.

“Eleana,” Rhys groaned.

If she didn’t go to sleep now she’d be a nightmare by late afternoon. She would be grumpy, and that would make Rhys and Feyre tired and unhappy too. They’d done this before - you’d think she’d have learnt by now to _just go to sleep_.

She let out a little squeal of delight at the attention and shimmied her shoulders. It was a devastatingly cute action. Her bright eyes that were the perfect match for Rhys’s and the matching onesie made her irresistible and Rhys found his resolve wavering.

Eleana, oblivious to her father’s irritation, rolled so that she was again on her back and started kicking her feet into the air as if she was running.

“I am grown man, and I won’t give into you,” Rhys said aloud, more to reassure himself than to tell his daughter.

He sent a quick message to Feyre down the bond to tell her what their mischievous daughter was doing - or not doing.

His mate’s only response was so laugh down the bond and tell him to deal with it. It was her day to shop with Mor and he had done this a million time before and could do it again.

His daughter started shrieking – actually _shrieking_ – in a bid to get his attention.

“This,” Rhys gestured between himself and his daughter, “isn’t going to happen. You may as well just give up and go to sleep.”

Using her arms and by extending her wings she managed to push herself up into a sitting position. She had the same glint in her eye that her mother always had when she was about to do something shocking or wicked.

She reached out and using the table small setting table next to her pulled herself up onto her feet.

This wasn’t something new - she’d been doing it for weeks. It started when Azriel and Cassian had been over and she had been crawling around the floor between their legs. She was doing the same squealing thing she was doing now but the three brothers were too deep in conversation to really take notice of it. They knew she was happy and safe and they were content enough with that knowledge to leave her to her own devices.

Eleana, not at all happy with that arrangement, had crawled to her father feet and yanked on his pants until she was standing up.

The three men looked down at her in surprise and delight and had instantly given her the notice she’d desired.

If she thought that old trick would work now. Ha. Try again baby. Rhys: 1, Eleana: 0.

_He was a grown man, and he could resist the demands of a baby._

Rhys was saying it like a mantra at this point.

At not getting a response from him she pouted again - her little lip sticking out and eyes going even bigger.

Rhys couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face.

His expression, however, changed into pure astonishment when his daughter’s next move was to walk to him.

Her steps were slow and unsteady but they were _steps_. His little girl was walking for the first time.

He slid off the couch and onto his knees and opened his arms ready for his little girl to walk into.

She stumbled a bit but shot him a toothless grin and kept walking.

She was a foot away from him when she tripped and nearly fell, but Rhys was there ready to scoop her into his arms.

He lifted her up high and swung her around in a circle before pressing a kiss to each of her rosy cheeks. With her little hands she grabbed his dark hair that matched her own and pulled his face down so that she could press a ‘kiss’ to his nose. Really it was more of a toothless bite but the action made him swoon.

 _Come home now come home now come home now_ He practically yelled at his mate. She would be shattered that she missed it but they would make up for it with lots and lots of walking in the future.

And indeed they did.

Feyre rushed home to be greeted by a bouncing baby and ecstatic husband who she spent the rest of the day playing with. With Rhys at one side of the room and Feyre at the other with their tiny miracle stumbling between them, neither fae had ever been happier.


End file.
